


You Won't Last Forever

by cecld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A bit of america bashing, Alfred - Freeform, America, Arthur - Freeform, Conversation, England - Freeform, England explaining to America some peoples more negative views on america, I know lots of americans aren't like this, Mainly to do with the americans who keep on saying america used to be or is greatest counrty, Possible controversal topics, Possibly why many people see america as an arrogant country., This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Though more wiser words and don't go into my full view on it, UK - Freeform, Us - Freeform, putting some of my thoughts into a this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: America gets upset about countries being irritated by him being patriotic. What's so wrong with being proud of his country and being patriotic?England gives him some advice and explanation on why countries get so irritated with him sometimes.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_"I don't get it! What's so wrong with being proud of my country? Your people are patriotic as well England, you're not made fun of as much!"_

_"You don't understand what they're really irritated about, do you America? Let me explain"_


	2. Tell Me America

England winced as America came storming into his office. They had just finished a meeting with all the other countries and as usual America had been the but of many of the jokes and snide comments made at his expense. Usually they were just teasing, sometimes crossing the line a little but England had a feeling they'd gone too far this time. It also likely had to do with Germany deciding it be fun to show America a ton of videos of people of said countries, making fun of his country and people. 

He'd been having an argument with France at the time so hadn't been able to try to do anything about it, mind you he was pretty sure a lot of those people in the video had been from his own country, so that was a little awkward. Thankfully America seemed more annoyed with the other countries snide comments rather than who's nation those people where from in the video. 

He finally tuned into America's rant, feeling a little annoyance spring up. He was sitting right in front of him? Did he have to be so loud? 

"-What's so wrong with being proud of my country? Why would you not show respect to your country? What's wrong with me being patriotic! Isn't it good to feel proud of your country!" 

He ended the rant with a little defensiveness and feeling of being very offended. 

England mulled over his choice of words for a couple of seconds, not wanting to feel like he was being rude in anyway "America, I think the problem here is you don't understand what they're annoyed about, this isn't really to do with how patriotic you are and them not wanting you to feel proud of your country or who you are" 

America frowned, annoyed that England said he didn't get it but also a feeling a little better that the other countries were not telling him to stop being patriotic "It isn't?" 

England gave him a pointed look, crossing his arms and saying more firmly "This is about you and many of your people believing your country is the greatest in the world" 

America huffed "And I'm sure _Great_ Britain would not like that" 

England said swiftly " _One,_ great, not great _est_ , theres a difference and _two_ thats a georgraphy term about our island being the largest island in the British isles. Great actually just means _biggest,_ not best or fantastic. 

England added, letting out a sigh, suddenly the way England was looking at him, made him feel like a child once more "In my terms and the other countries terms. Being the most powerful country currently, does not meant best or greatest country" 

America opened his mouth, maybe to argue but England interrupted and said narrowing his eyes a little at America protesting, his tone clearly saying _don't go there_ "Would you _like_ me to talk about your current president, healthcare system or the shootings? Because I _will_ if I have too " 

America shut his mouth, unsure what else to say, cringing inwardly.

"I know it feels like I'm being hypercritical with whats going on in my government and my own knife crimes rate's _however_ I'm _not_ the one going around telling all the countries, I'm the best in the world" England said, a little accusion in his voice. 

America said slowly "I guess, I didn't think of it that way" 

England said, trying to cheer America up a bit "Let me get this straight, there are plenty of your people are kind and open minded. Sometimes it does get annoying but you're optomism about things does cheer the rest of us up, its just unfortunate for us the people who for us, seem the most arrogant and rub us the wrong way seem the loudest, its not your fault, maybe you just need a a tiny bit of a different persepective thats all" 

Then England did something strange, he leaned back in his chair, resting his arms on his lap, regarding America strangely, it seemed like he was readying himself to say something big but he also looked, curious even. 

"I guess, the real thing about you, about your people that annoys me, that possibly annoys others is that... you seem to believe you won't fall" 

America scowled as he snapped "We won't!" 

Why would England say that? Isn't America being the most powerful in the world, how everything is supposed to be? 

"I fell, Spain fell, France fell, Rome fell. We all have fallen from power. America.... why do you think you're _any_ different from us?" 

America stared at England, the atmosphere suddenly far more serious that it had ever been.

England watched him and there was an age in his eyes that America hadn't seen in a while and he said softly but also... like it was fact "You will be replaced at some point America. It's just the natural order of things and yet... you behave like you're invincible. We may be in the present right now but we're still history" 

He leaned forward and continued in a calm soft voice "And in history, the super powers have _always_ fallen and _always_ have been replaced, whether it's for the good or bad. Tell me America, why won't that happen to you? All that boasting yet hardly knowing about other countries histories or cultures. Tell me America, what makes you so special? Some of us have even been in your position. So why do you, in our eyes, seem to think you're more special than any of us?" 

And America... had no reply. 


End file.
